


Birdfamily Battle Royale

by cjr09



Series: A Collection of Eldemore Drabbles [2]
Category: Eldemore
Genre: #manyregrets, also so many pancakes, so much I'm drowning in it pls help, the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the Sealer had joined Captain Willy and Sorren Corvus in their weird family, things had been going pretty smoothly.</p>
<p>That is, until that one time they played chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdfamily Battle Royale

**Author's Note:**

> Less of a drabble and more of one that got out of control? Anyway, here's a thing.

“Checkmate.”

_“How,”_ the Sealer whines, gesturing wildly at the board.

I’d only been _five turns._

“Like I said, you need to learn to focus,” Sorren says, standing from his chair.

The Sealer glares at his retreating back and silently vow revenge as Muzu nibbles at their hair.

 

~

 

“Why did you think you would be _any better_ at checkers than at chess.”

“I don’t know,” the Sealer grumbles, glaring out the window rather than look at the evidence of their defeat.

He’d only taken four rounds this time.

“I told you, if you could focus you’d do a lot better.”

“I _can_ focus, you must be chea- oh, what a pretty Rune Dragon.”

Sorren raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat and waits for the Sealer to realize their blunder.

“That didn’t count,” The Sealer says, to quickly and high pitched, and Willy snickers from his position next to them as the unofficial referee of the quickest game of checkers in history.

Sorren leaves and the Sealer bangs their head against the board in shame.

 

~

 

“How do you even know how to play this,” the Sealer says, voice slightly higher pitched with terror as they struggle to try and find a good place to move a piece to that wouldn’t lead to their immediate and shameful defeat.

“Why _wouldn’t_ I have played Six Men’s Morris?” Sorren asks, calmly watching you flail as you try and find a way to block him and not lose one of your last three pieces and lose again.

“It’s a _tavern game,”_ they stress, cautiously moving a piece to the outside corner and praying.

“And I’m an ex-pirate. How do _you_ know how to play this?”

Sorren makes a last line of three and starts a lecture about responsibility.

 

~

 

Willy joins in when the Sealer challenges Sorren to a game of Liar’s Dice, and all five of the Sealer’s dice get taken in the first ten rounds of the game.

The Sealer’s not surprised at this point, so they throw all their Baubles on Willy winning because he _probably_ had more experience than Sorren in playing this game.

Sorren wins with one die left and both you and Willy groan in defeat.

 

~

 

The Sealer challenges Sorren to charades and he flat out refuses, so they play with Muzu, Willy, Fiore and Soulbird until they all grow tired of it and Muzu nearly smashes into the ceiling trying to fly out a picture for them all to guess at.

 

~

 

Twister goes in much the same way, except Fiore wins by cheating and knocking Willy on top of the Sealer, who narrowly avoids crushing the birds. Sorren watches from where he’d been roped into spinning the wheel and sips his coffee calmly.

~

 

Willy casually mentions basic gambling games like Blackjack and Poker, and Sorren puts his foot down and immediately refuses to allow the Sealer to play Willy because “Their mental state is fragile enough as it is, Willy,” and Sorren has to pull out the use of Willy’s full name (Wilhelm Amadeus the Third, who knew) and the threat of no pancakes for a month before Willy stops asking, and the pirate pouts for the rest of the day and swears he’d find a way to teach the Sealer one way or another.

 

~

 

They rope Sorren into a game of Go Fish, and partway through the game the Sealer realizes that Muzu had been flying around spying on everyone’s cards and telling Sorren, so Muzu has to wear a hood for the rest of the game and remain grounded while the Sealer grumbled about “lousy cheaters,” and, “why hadn’t I thought of that.”

Sorren still wins.

 

~

 

The Sealer brings their Ragtime Runes in to play music for them so they can play musical chairs, and Sorren again flat out refuses to play and leaves, rubbing his temples, angrily sipping his coffee and muttering about “children, the lot of them” and “no focus”.

They did play musical chairs for a while, but once Fiore decided that it was much more fun to sing along to the swinging beat and soon enough it devolves into a swing dance competition, and the Sealer learns that Willy can absolutely not dance because he has no sense of balance when dancing, Fiore was a decent dancer but was more focused on singing, so they disqualify her on principle, and that the Sealer and Soulbird weren’t good swing dancers, per say, but you were better than Willy and a lot worse than Muzu.  Muzu wins- the little crow could certainly shake his tail feathers, and the Sealer resolves to find a way to ask Sorren about that without him assigning more homework in retribution for asking silly questions.

He does it anyway.

 

~

 

They challenge Sorren to hide and seek, and about a fourth of a second later they realize they challenged a trained assassin to hide and seek and hastily retract their invitation.

Willy laughs openly at the Sealer and they threaten to call child support at that this was ‘abuse, do you hear me, abuse’.

Sorren says that the two of them aren’t the Sealer’s actual guardians, and the Sealer says that then they were kidnapped and “don’t any of you have any morals _at all”_ to which Wily replies, “What are morals? Can we steal them?” and the Sealer flails about until Sorren placates them with pancakes. Willy passes the Sealer a couple of baubles for their good deed as they eat.

 

~

 

They play Marco Polo once, and only once, because both Sorren and the Sealer use their respective crows to cheat and Willy declares Fiore the winner because, “I expected this from you Sorren but really Sealer _really”_ and they let the Serval have her victory.

 

~

 

Eventually, the Sealer challenges Sorren to a game of “Guess the Eldemore Creature”.

Willy reads the cards, and Muzu, Fiore and Soulbird keep score by shifting pebbles into piles, and while you’re pretty sure all three of them would undoubtedly cheat they would catch each other so no actual cheating would be involved.

“Alright, first question- The pet I’m thinkin’ of is a very rare creature with a leaf hanging from its tail,” Willy reads, and the Sealer slams their hand on the table to answer. “Silverleaf Glasswork Dragon.”

Sorren’s eyes narrow slightly and he sits up straighter as Muzu drops a pebble on the Sealer’s side of the table.

“The creature I’m thinkin’ of is a Sea Serval, and looks red like candy,” Willy says, sounding slightly more cautious about this game now.

“Red-Swirled Candy Sea Serval,” the Sealer says, an instant before Sorren, and he glares from across the table.

“Um- th’ pet I’m thinkin’ of is a pink-ish pygmy that holds a coin.”

“Lucky Cat Sea Serval,” Sorren says, just a bit before the Sealer, and this time it’s them who glares across the table.

This means _war._

“Are you two takin’ this just a little too seriously ‘cause-” Willy starts, but snaps his mouth shut as Sorren speaks and Fiore leans forward excitedly like she’s expecting a fight.

_“Read the next card Willy,”_ Sorren hisses, not taking his eyes of the Sealer, and Willy audibly gulps.

“Th-th’ pet I’m thinkin’ of wears a skull and can only be found about Halloween time.”

“Grim Rune Dragon,” The Sealer answers as Sorren draws in a breath, and the pebbles shift to their respective piles.

“Th’ pet I’m thinking of is the most beautiful Sea Serval in all the land,” Willy mock-swoons.

_“Fiore,”_ they both say at once, and Fiore snickers and they all settle in for the long haul.

 

~

 

“Pygmy Lockett Sea Serval.” Point to Sorren.

“Phoenix Rune Drake.” Point to the Sealer.

_“_ RGB Green Pygmy,” Sorren says, and Willy flinches. “No, um-” “Lime Otterling Pygmy,” the Sealer answers instead, and Sorren looks positively _murderous._

“Maybe we should-”

_“Keep reading.”_

The battle goes like that until Willy suddenly stops reading off questions from his cards.

The Sealer and Sorren switch their glares to Willy and he shrinks in his seat.

“Th- that’s all the cards,” he says, pushing himself away from the table in his chair before standing and using it as a sort of shield.

Fiore counts the pebbles and puts her paw over Soulbird.

The Sealer stands up so quickly their chair falls over and they throw both fists in the air in victory, cheering.

Sorren looks confused, then angry, then sulky, then quietly resigned to his fate.

Willy pats him on the back in condolence and the Sealer celebrates with Soulbird and Muzu, to which Sorren mutters, “traitor,” under his breath but smiles a bit at the elated look on the Sealer’s face.

The Sealer runs outside to tell everything that would listen- retell the story of their victory to Steve, if they could find him- and Sorren breathes out an angry sigh.

“Honestly, what a child,” he says, and Willy snickers, sitting backward on a chair next to him, crossing his arms and leaning his body weight into the back of the chair.

“Aww, you’re just saying that ‘cause you’re mad,” Willy sing-songs, and Sorren shifts his glare to his fellow Sealer-guardian.

“What did they even want to beat me for, anyway?” The halfborn muses, and Willy throws an arm over his friend’s shoulders. “Maybe because you’re so hard on them?”

“Hard on them? I’m not hard on them, they need to learn. This is the best way to make them learn quick,” Sorren defends, and it sounds weak even to his ears.

“There’s going to be a lot of people who blame them for Oblivion. There’s going to be more who hate them for it. They need to not listen to what people are going to say about them. They’re- they just need to get thicker skin.”

“Like you did?” Willy asks, pointedly, and Sorren sags in defeat.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. Just this once, you’re right.” Willy grins widely in victory and leans into his friend, trying to squish the slighter if slightly taller man.

“Well, now you can make us some pancakes in apology!” Willy cheers, standing and waving his hands in a gesture that’s probably supposed to mean something to Sorren.

“Willy, I have nothing to apologize to _you_ for in the _slightest_ ,” Sorren snaps, standing himself and glaring at his grinning friend.

“And it’s _three in the afternoon.”_

 

~

 

Sorren makes pancakes for dinner anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> #manyregrets


End file.
